


Misunderstanding

by zedkielle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedkielle/pseuds/zedkielle
Summary: It was a misunderstanding caused by poor wifi connection and Yang's inability to check her phone every once in a while. It wasn't meant to turn out this way.





	Misunderstanding

‘I’m leaving you. I found someone else.’

Yang snickers as she sends the message. Not a second later, the insistent meowing from the cat carriage prompts the blonde to put her phone down on the table. Yang crouches down and pries the carriage open, picking up the delicate kitten that resides in it.

Smouldering golden eyes stare back at Yang’s lilac ones with piqued curiosity and intensity that only cats can pull off but such a look reminds her so much of her girlfriend. She smiles.

“Are you hungry?” She asks the kitten as if she were asking a toddler while she carries the cat in her arms and makes her way to the kitchen.

 

Yang have never thought she’d be getting a pet (apart from her family’s dog named Zwei) so soon but she had found the kitten outside the restaurant she ate at last night, drenched from the heavy rain and upon seeing it, Yang had no heart to leave it there. When she saw those pleading big yellow eyes and its shaky thin, black frame, Yang knew she had to take it back with her. Maybe because it resembled her girlfriend and that she missed her so that she did it but a part of her knows that it also reminded her of her little sister, Ruby, during one of the darkest times of her life.

Now here she is with another addition to her family.

 

Yang places the kitten on the kitchen counter, now cleaned and groomed and warm, in comparison to the state it was in last night, as she rummages through her motel room’s cupboards for anything that can be considered as cat food. She settles for a can of tuna and opens it and puts the content into a clean bowl before pushing it in front of the hungry cat. The cat mewls back in gratitude.

“You like that, don’t you?” Yang says as she scratches the base of its ear. And as if the cat could understand her, it gives out another mewl of satisfaction that almost sounds like a contented sigh. Yang huffs out a chuckle, pats the cat’s head one last time, before returning her attention to the half-packed duffel bag at the foot of her bed.

“Stay there. I need to get our bag set and then we’ll be off to see your new mom.” Yang folds the strewn clothes from the floor and her buzzing phone lies forgotten on the table top.

 

“You ready to meet her?” The kitten lets out a yawn in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Yang adjusts the strap on her shoulder and walks up towards the front porch of her apartment. The sun had just set and the lights are out, which Yang thinks is quite unusual, but the bubbling excitement to see her girlfriend again pushes the thought away from her mind. She pulls out the key from her jean’s pocket and opens the door.

The inside of the house feels just as it looks on the outside and unease slowly creeps into Yang’s chest. Something is definitely wrong. Yang silently puts the carriage down, and thankfully the cat makes no noise as if it notices too that something is amiss which puts Yang into an even more worried state, and slips her bag down. She sees nothing in the dark so she flips the switch on.

She sees the neat stack of Blake’s books untouched on the coffee table and nothing seems to be wrong, no signs of struggles or anything bad. She moves just as silently into the kitchen and just like the living room, nothing is out of place. Yang’s scowl deepens as the silence pervading the apartment unsettles her.

“Blake?” Yang whispers as she tiptoes upstairs. ‘Maybe she’s just asleep?’ Yang thinks but she shakes her head. She knows that it is way too early for Blake to settle in for the night. Blake can even be considered as a night owl most of the time so what has changed now? “Blake?”

Beads of cold sweat form at the base of Yang’s neck as she reaches their shared bedroom door and negative images flash like a movie in her mind in bright red.

‘Please don’t let me find anything bad. Please don’t let me find anything bad.’ Yang prays as she closes her eyes to calm her heart before opening them again.

Yang opens their bedroom door as she holds her breath and the sight that greets her is enough to make her skin grow cold. Standing in the middle of the room is Blake, the lamp on their bedside table reveals her tear-streaked face and the deep scowl that she dons. Yang switches the light on and before she can say anything or even question her lover, Blake marches towards her and slaps her across the face. The blonde lets out a startled gasp and brings a hand to cup her throbbing cheek. ‘What the fuck?’

“Blake, what is–“

“If you’re going to break up with me do it properly, you fucking asshole.” Blake seethes out, voice hoarse and cracking as tears run down her cheeks.

“What are you–“ Yang tries again and her brows knot in confusion but the broken look on Blake’s face induces panic and worry in her chest.

“Seriously? Through Snapchat? What the fuck is wrong with you?!” With each sentence, Blake shoves Yang back and with each sentence, Yang becomes more and more confused. “You leave for a project for a few days and you did that? I thought you’re better than this, Yang.”

Yang grabs both of Blake’s wrists gently but firm enough to prevent Blake from pushing her back. But who is she kidding? She’s seen Blake’s lean muscles enough times to know that she could do better than what she is doing to Yang now. That, and also her skills from years of training in her family’s very own dojo.

“Blake, just stop for a second!” Yang shouts. This finally gets Blake’s attention. Yang rarely raises her voice during a fight or an argument and Blake knows this therefore when Yang sees signs of alarm in Blake’s yellow eyes, Yang repeats what she said softly, “Just stop.”

Blake’s mask entirely falls apart and she slumps against Yang’s chest, heavy sobs racking her lean frame. Yang feels Blake’s face against the nook of her neck, her top clinging to her chest from Blake’s tears and Yang feels so helpless that she just holds her tight.

“Please… tell me what’s going on.” Yang whispers in her ear.

Wrong move.

Blake pushes her back with renewed fervour, the scowl returning to her face.

“The message that you sent this morning is what’s going on! Are you going to pretend that you didn’t send that?”

“The message that I sent?” Yang repeats, searching her brain for any answers and her eyes widen as realisation hits her. “Please don’t tell me–“

Yang pulls out the phone in her pocket and she cringes at the notifications displayed on her lock screen: 18 missed calls from Blake, 11 from Ruby, 6 from Weiss, and more than 20 messages from Sun. She opens her Snapchat and there it is in red letters: ‘Failed to send. Tap to try again.’ She sent the message without the picture.

“Oh my god.” Yang stares at the screen with unbelieving eyes. When Yang finally looks up, she sees Blake’s bloodshot eyes and angry expression and she can’t help but release the bubbling laughter from the back of her throat. She’s laughing so hard that her eyes start to tear up.

“How is this funny, Yang?” Blake looks at her incredulously but Yang leaves the room before Blake gets to say anything more. “Where are you going?”

Yang trudges down the stairs, still chuckling to herself as she hears Blake’s footsteps following her. Yang reaches the carriage and grabs the sleepy kitten inside and faces Blake, who has stopped mid-way when she sees what Yang is holding.

“I sent the message along with a picture of her. I guess the motel’s wifi wasn’t as strong as I thought it was and my phone kind of ran out of data.” Yang speaks softly as she walks up slowly to where Blake is standing frozen. “Here, meet your new mom.”

Yang places the black kitten in Blake’s arms and Yang sees the tension dissipate in Blake’s form. Blake looks at her with wide eyes then back down at the mewing kitten in her arms and she pets it with her hand. The kitten licks Blake’s thumb and nuzzles her chin.

“Oh my god.” Blake whispers, eyes tearing up as she looks up to meet Yang’s gaze, guilt and apology written clearly in her face. “I hit you.”

“Well, yeah. But you hit a lot harder than that so, I'm considering myself lucky.” Yang grins at her own joke, brushing away Blake’s tears with her thumb.

“Oh, Yang…”, Blake sniffles out and Yang kisses her forehead reassuringly. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me, Blake, and I won’t be going any time soon”, Yang whispers.

“I wouldn’t dream of it”, Blake whispers back before she cups Yang’s jaw in one hand and places a gentle kiss on Yang’s already reddening cheek.

“That feels better. But please, kiss me again.” This time, Yang guides Blake’s head and kisses her on her lips and it is gentle and soft and full of apology and forgiveness. They kiss until a soft purr cuts through the pleasant silence and Yang pulls away after leaving another peck on Blake’s lips.

“So, what are we going to name her?” Yang asks as she scratches the cat’s neck.

“Raven.” Blake looks at her with knowing eyes and Yang wills herself not to cry.

“Raven…” Yang repeats softly, a bittersweet feeling blooming in her chest. “A raven that will stay. I like it.”

 

The couple is lounging on the couch; Blake’s head is resting on Yang’s chest while Raven peacefully sleeps besides Yang’s stomach as Blake interchangeably plays with Raven’s fur and Yang’s hair. The hours pass silently until the ringing of the bell disrupts it. Blake moves to get the door but Yang needs to move her numb legs so she stops her.

“I’ll get it.” She presses a kiss atop Blake’s head and drags her feet to the door. She looks through the keyhole and she sees a mane of blonde hair and tan skin. ‘Sun? What is he doing here so late?’ She opens the door.

Yang only catches a glimpse of her sister’s silver eyes and the white of Weiss’s hair before a flurry of blonde grabs her by the collar of her top and shakes her.

“Yang Xiao Long! Who the hell do you think you are?!” Sun shouts in Yang’s face and the utter rage that is clear in his eyes is enough to make Yang flinch and gape like a fish.

“Woah, Sun!” Ruby shouts in alarm.

“Calm down, Sun!” Weiss exclaims at the same time.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! She broke Blake’s heart so she deserves–“

“A-Actually, I–“ Yang stutters out.

“Sun! Stop!” Sun looks past Yang’s head; at Blake. “Sun… please.”

With great reluctance, Sun releases his tight hold but the venom in his eyes does not lessen. Yang gasps for breath as Blake puts an arm around her waist, steadying her.

“Why are you defending this douche–“

“Hey!” A protest from Ruby, being the protective sister that she is.

“–And to tell you the truth, she needs to learn a lesson.” Sun growls out.

“She didn’t hurt anyone, okay? It was a misunderstanding,” Blake sighs as she continues, “Yang sent me a message and I only got half of it so I understood it out of context and frankly... I overreacted.”

Blake flushes red in embarrassment at the admission and Yang squeezes her hand to reassure her that everything is fine.

“So, she didn’t break up with you?” Sun says.

“No, she did not.”

“Thank god. I wouldn’t have to deal with either of you moping around.” Weiss grumbles out but relief is clear in her voice.

“Oh... So,um…”, Sun clears his throat and scratches the back of his head, looking down at his sneakers as he sheepishly says, “I’m sorry, Yang. But you know I had to.”

“Don’t worry about it. And I think that there's no need for you to rough me up. Blake can take care of herself.” Yang smirks at her girlfriend and winks at her. At the corner of her eyes, she sees Ruby fakes gag while Weiss simply rolls her eyes.

A moment of awkward silence hangs around the group before Ruby breaks it.

“So… Is it too late to ask for a slumber party?”

“It’s never too late for a slumber party, lil’ sis. Especially if the one asking is you.”

“Yes!” And with that, everyone settles around the living room.

Yang is standing in the opening that connects the kitchen to the living room with two bowls of popcorn in both hands and watches the scene in front of her: Ruby and Weiss bickering about which movie to watch while Sun is happily scratching Raven’s ears. Blake joins her while carrying her own set of popcorn.

“Is everything okay?” Blake asks.

“Everything is perfect. We have a great family looking out for us.” Yang smiles wistfully.

“Yes, we do.” Blake whispers and kisses Yang’s cheek, lingering there for a moment before sitting down on the couch, leaving enough space for Yang to sit down.

As the movie plays, Ruby turns around to face Yang.

“By the way, Yang, what happened to your face?” Everyone turns towards Yang and sure enough, as Yang feels her face, the spot where Blake’s hand landed feels a little swollen. Yang smirks.

“I told you, didn’t I? Blake can handle herself.” The teasing tone is enough to coax a loud groan from Blake as she buries her face in her hands in embarrassment while everyone giggles.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope,” Yang sticks her tongue out at Blake and grins before placing a small kiss on her lips, “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine that person A decides to send person B a picture of themselves next to a funny statue/really weird stuffed animal/the worlds most beautiful chocolate cake/whatever else with the caption “im leaving you i found someone else” thinking person B would find it hilarious, except they send the caption before the picture and the signal is bad so person B doesn’t see the picture, just the caption, and they start crying.
> 
> I wanted to start writing again and since I'm thirsty for more bumbleby interaction (and kind of sick of waiting for the impending beeunion) why not write something instead? I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any feedback on my writing is more than welcome and will be appreciated. Thank you for taking the time to read this <3


End file.
